Nuestra Reconciliación
by PrincesaSelene
Summary: One Shot. Despues de muchas peleas llegara la reconcialiación entre Mina y Yaten..


**Holas mis niñas este One Shot espero que les guste es un Mina / Yaten**

**OOO**

Nuestra Reconciliacion

Mina estaba triste a pesar de que estaba rodando una pelicula, pues hacia dias habia tenido una fuerte discusión con su novio Yaten, de que se quejaba que no pasa con el tiepo suficiente y le dijo cosas que pusieron muy mal a la rubia. Pero ahora estaba rodando una peliculo y eso era lo importante ya era la primera pelicula en la que actuaba. La trata de la pelicula era de romance y hoy iba a conocer cual era el otro protagonista. Esperaba que se llevaran bien pues compartian muchas escenas juntos.

Mina estaba en el camerino cuando tocaron en la puerta.

MINA: Pase.-.

El hombre que entro era muy guapo. Tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes y el pelo plateado, largo recogido en una coleta.

Cuando Mina se volvio y vio a Yaten casi se desmaya.

MINA: ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pies no queria verlo pues el no confiaba en ella.

YATEN: Yo queria disculparme. Se que fui un tonto, por favor perdoname.-. Le decia Yaten con una tristeza en su mirada por no tener a la rubia a su lado.

MINA: Sal, por favor, me tengo que preparar.-. Le dijo la rubia muy convencida.

Y Yaten salio del camerino. Cuando salia Yaten entro un ayudante de la rubia.

AYUDANTE: Señorita Aino en cinco minutos en el plató.-.

MINA: Sí.-.

Mina termino de arreglar y se puso en camino hacia el plato.

Pero cual fue la sorpresa de la rubia al ver a Yaten en el escenario.

DIRECTOR: Mina te presento a Yaten Kou, el va a ser el otro protagonista de la historia.-.

La rubia no podia creerlo, tenia que aguantarlo.

Despues de eso se pusieron a rodar.

Al principio Mina no podia concentrarse cuando tenia delante a Yaten. Pero con el paso de lso dias se fue acostumbrando.

Yaten no perdia oportunidad para acercarse a la rubia para obtener su perdon.

YATEN: Mina espera hablemos.-. Le rogaba el pelo plateado.

MINA: No tenemos nada de que hablar.-.

Y diciendo esto la rubia se fue, pero al llegar al camerino se encontro con un precioso ramo de rosas rojas. La runbia se puso a buscar la tarjeta pero no habia ninguna. Ella estaba segura de que las rosas eran de Yaten. Por lo que la rubia cojio las rosas y fue a buscar a Yaten.

Al rato cuando lo encontro…..

MINA: No quiero tus rosas.-. Le dijo tirandoselas.

Yaten reacciona cojiendola de la cintura hacia él.

YATEN: Se que me amas, lo siento jamas volvera a pasar.-.

Y la besó. Mina al principio no le correspondio pero hechaba de menos esos labios que tanto amaba y termino correspondiele.

Luego la rubia se separo de el bruscamente.

MINA: Esto no debio de pasar.-. Y diciendo esto se fue.

Mina se que me amas y lograre tu perdon, pensaba el pelo plateado.

A los dias siguientes cada dia le mando ramos de rosas y esta siempre las rechazaba.

Por lo que Yaten decio de cambia de tactica.

El pelo plateado le mando una nota a la rubia haciendose pasar por el director en la que la citaba en un lugar a una hora para que estuviera allí mañana por la tarde.

Cuando la rubia leyo la nota se le hizo un poco raro pero no lo penso y al otro dia al atadecer se vistio y fue al lugar.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta de q era la parte trasera de un restaurante, estaba muy bonito, todo estaba hermoso. Ella creia que se habia equivocado, miro la nota y vio que era la direccion correcta.

Entonces aparecio Yaten y la rubia se iba cuando este la cogio del brazo.

YATEN: Por favor, no te vayas, necesitamos hablar.-.

MINA: Todo esta hablado.-.

YATEN: Por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti, te extraño, ya se que no debi decirte nada, pero es que estaba celoso, poer ahora lo he comprendido, tu tienes amigos que tu necesitas y que ellos te necesitan, lo siento mi amor.-. Le decia el peli plateado con lagrimas en los ojos.

A Mina al verlo asi se le rompio el corazon al ver a su Yaten así, ella sabia como era Yaten de orgulloso y sabia cuanto le habia costado dar ese paso por lo que dijo:

MINA: Yo tambien te amo.-.

Eso era lo que Yaten queria escuchar por lo que se arrodillo delante de ella y saco de su bolsillo una cajita y la abrio y Mina vio el anillo de compromiso.

YATEN: ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-.

MINA: Si.-.

Y Mina le dio a Yaten un beso tierno, romantico, delicado pero a la vez muy apasionado y con fuerza. Estaba comprometida con el hombre qe ella amaba y era la mujer mas feliz del mundo.


End file.
